


Nature

by paper75fire



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bad Poetry, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, Nature, Poetry, Suicide Attempt, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paper75fire/pseuds/paper75fire
Summary: Evan takes in the view before "falling".





	Nature

Notably old and rough bark scrape his hands

As Evan scales the tree and pulls himself up onto one of the steadier branches only to be met with

The vicious sun blinding his eyes and

Unmasking the twists and turns the thin branches take and the leafs that surround Evan waving back at him, providing a nice distraction from what he

Really should be asking himself as

Evan plummets to the deathbed woven out of soft grass and prickly thorns below: Did he fall? Or did he let go.


End file.
